Save The Last Dance
by mydoctortennant
Summary: Missing Scene from Something Borrowed. Tosh gets her Dead Man to dance. Owen/Tosh


What I'd Call a Missing Moment – Happy Birthday Bobbet

**Title:** Save the Last Dance

**Paitings/Characters: **Owen/Tosh _(Slight Janto)_

**Ratings/Warnings: **Pg-13/None

**Spoilers:** Up to Something Borrowed

**Word Count: **1378

**AN: **Written for Bob for her 17th birthday!

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Torchwood, Owen, Toshiko, or any of the characters. I am not pretending as such. I am not making money or anything out of this._

The workers of Torchwood three, minus the lately wedded Gwen Cooper, now Williams, were busy doing the clean up job. The shape-shifter had left them with one hell of a mess. Jack and Ianto were busy doing the clean up outside, but Owen only knew that they'd be 'working'. That left Owen with Tosh, and he really wasn't complaining.

They'd danced for a short while earlier in the night, like he'd promised on their 'non-date' wedding arrangement. Only thing is, it hadn't lasted long – they'd stopped dancing watching Jack and Ianto sway and that wasn't long before people started to drift off the dance floor. They calmed and eventually fell asleep. Retconned. Jack had offered it to the happy couple, and she'd declined, no more lies. None at all. That surprised Owen; he knew Rhys didn't know about his and Gwen's little thing a year ago. If he did, Owen was pretty sure he'd be paying for it by now.

Owen looked down the hallway watching as Tosh closed the door on one of the sleeping relatives of Gwen Williams. He thought for a moment before heading down the flight of stairs and out to the SUV.

Tosh closed another door, heading along the corridor to the next room. She was tired, and all she wanted to do was sleep – but no, Torchwood called for desperate measures and she wouldn't be sleeping until the early hours of the next morning.

Tucking Mr Porter into his bed, she left a glass of water by his bed side and yawned.

"Here was I thinking you'd be up for this," said a voice from behind her. She turned on her stiletto heel and saw Owen, suited and booted leaning against the bedroom frame. The flower that had previously been attached to his casual t-shirt was now through the top button hole of his suit jacket. A matching flower in his hand.

"Owen," she smiled slightly before turning to him fully, "I didn't think you were coming to the wedding. Didn't realise you'd have a suit."

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises." He pushed off from the doorframe and made his way across the room towards her. When he was close, around a foot away from her, he halted, and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Tucking the flower in her now loosely falling bun – it didn't matter If it fell out it was the thought that counted.

"You don't have to do this, Owen," Tosh muttered as she looked at her hands instead of him.

"I know I don't _have_ to. But I _want_ to." He took her hand and led her out of the room, and down the corridor, down the royal looking staircase and towards the great hall-esque room. He dropped her hand gently by her side when they reached the middle of the now tidy and clear dance floor. Making his way over to the sound system, he flicked a few switches and Damien Rice's 'Cannonball' played softly through the speakers.

"May I take this dance?" he asked offering out his hand as he walked back towards her. A small and tired smile flashed across her face, before accepting his hand and swaying with him to the music.

It wasn't long until Tosh had her head resting on Owen's shoulder her eyes closed. She yawned. "Come on then Sleeping Beauty. Maybe it's time we put you to rest, eh?" she would have protested, liking the feeling of him there with her, but she was dropping where they stand, so she was in no position to argue. He slowly guided her over to the now abandoned tables and lowered her into one of the seats.

Tosh calmly lowered her head to her arms which were resting on the table before her. Owen briefly smiled before making his own way outside.

It wasn't long until Owen found who it was he was looking for. Jack was busy actually cleaning. Getting rid of some of those black blood stains the beasty had made.

"Hey, Jack?" he called out as he made his approach. He came to a halt a few metes from the man he called his boss before putting his hands into his pockets, "I'm gunna run Tosh home. She's practically asleep as it is. I'll drive her back, if you need me I'll be a while going to get my car from the Hub.

"Okay, just go Owen. We're nearly done here. Just get Toshiko home safely," Owen nodded, an in the same movement turned on his heel and headed back inside. When he reached Tosh she was already asleep.

"Tosh?" he whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear and leaning down towards her slightly, "Tosh, wake up," she stirred and looking up at him a confused expression on her face.

"Owen?"

"Yeah, come on, I'll take you home. You got your keys?" he asked as he aided her to her feet.

"Uh, yeah," She fumbled around in her bag as he led her out to the car park. Towards her car. She handed him the keys – he clicked the button unlocking the doors and helped her into the passenger side, leaving her to pull across and click in her belt. Climbing into the right hand seat, he belted himself in, and drove away.

To Owen, it seemed to take forever and a day to get back into central Cardiff and towards Tosh's home. Maybe it was due to the fact that Tosh had fallen asleep and he had nobody to speak to, to pass the time away. Or the fact that he daren't turn the radio in case he woke her. All in all it was a very boring journey for the part of Owen Harper.

Once back in central Cardiff, Tosh stirred the added light of the street lamps disrupted her sleep.

"Whereabouts are we?" she asked, her voice slightly muffled by her arm pillow. This made Owen smile slightly. She was kind of cute when tired.

"Just round the corner, we'll be back in a minute," he offered as he whacked down on the indicator and turned the corner. He slowly brought the car to a halt and turned the engine off. "Here we go, safe and sound," he mumbled as he undid his seatbelt and climbed out of the car. When he reached the other side door he opened it and practically lifted Tosh out of her seat.

Owen lay with his hands behind his head on Tosh's sofa. He could have gone home, but where was the fun in that? Tosh would wake up in the morning with somebody to talk to, and hopefully some reminder that he had tried. He cared for her, and although he might not say it, he wanted to show it.

As he saw the yellow of first light, he heard the padded footsteps of the woman in question in the next room. He stared at the ceiling for a few moments more before pushing off of the arm of the chair and sitting up.

Tosh took that moment to walk out of her room into the kitchen, still in her dress from the day before. From the sofa Owen could see her across the open plan and he sat their with a smirk on his face. She ran her fingers through her now loose hair, and opened the fridge. She pulled out a cartoon of what appeared to be orange juice and drank directly from it.

Well – it wasn't like she had anybody else to share it with was it? Even with Owen there.

She took a deep breath, and turn around to face Owen – still seemingly oblivious to his presence. He let out a short laugh – her gaze quickly went to him then.

"Owen?" she mumbled slightly confused.

"Morning, Tosh." He said as he stood and nimbly approached the breakfast counter.

"Why are you here?" she asked – seemingly not remembering the part of the night where she was practically unconscious anyway.

"I brought you home, you were wiped – I was hardly gunna let you drive yourself home for you only to fall asleep at the wheel."

"Thanks, Owen."

"Any time."


End file.
